Ai no Uta / LamazeP
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Ai no Uta (愛の詩 / Canción de Amor) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 30 de noviembre de 2013 en Nicovideo y un 24 de abril de 2015 en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 421 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 21 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"Estoy pensando que la canción "está llena de amor"."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku V3 Música y Letra: LamazeP *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Complete Collection *I say love Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku Project Diva X *Hatsune Miku Project DIVA X HD Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Informanos! Kanji= うーぱぱうぱぱうーぱうぱぱー！… 目の前に散らばる　情報に捕らわれて 自分の描（えが）く大切なもの　失ってませんか？ 好きと言われたら　染まる世界だから 拒むように避けた　君は何故泣いてるの？ 怯えながら　求めていた 本当の答えならば　探しに出かけよう うーぱぱうぱぱうーぱうぱぱー！ 見つめてるから　握り締めるから 私の瞳君を逃さない　手に繋いでる想い 少しでも君が笑えるようにと ぎこちない声震わせて伝えた 愛の詩と呼ぶ奇跡 うーぱぱうぱぱうーぱうぱぱー！… 飲み込まれた事さえ　知らずに駆け出した 自分の中にある宝物　忘れてませんか？ プログラムされた　この感情は確かな 形には出来ずに　何故伝えられないの？ クリティカルシンキングじゃ　気が滅入るばかりで だけど私が唯一の　希望に変わるなら うーぱぱうぱぱうーぱうぱぱー！ 気づいてるから　抱きしめてるから 涙を伝う頬にそっと口づけ　照れた顔にときめく 一つに拘（こだわ）って夢中になれた 君の姿は強く格好良かったの 私だけは認めてるの 愛の詩を受け入れて うーぱぱうぱぱうーぱうぱぱー！… 見つめてるから　握り締めるから 私の瞳君を逃さない　手に繋いでる想い 少しでも君が笑えるようにと ぎこちない声震わせて伝えた 愛の詩と呼ぶ奇跡 うーぱぱうぱぱうーぱうぱぱー！… |-| Romaji= u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... me no mae ni chirabaru jouhou ni toraware te jibun no e ga ku taisetsu na mono ushinatte mase n ka? suki to iware tara somaru sekai da kara kobamu you ni sake ta kimi ha naze naiteru no? obie nagara motome te i ta hontou no kotae nara ba sagashi ni dekakeyou u~ papaupapau~ paupapa~! ... mitsumeteru kara nigirishimeru kara watashi no hitomi kimi no nogasa nai te ni tsunaideru omoi sukoshi demo kimi ga waraeru you ni to gikochinai koe furuwase te tsutae ta ai no uta to yobu kiseki u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... nomikomare ta koto sae shira zu ni kakedashi ta jibun no naka ni aru dakara mono wasure te mase n ka? PUROGURAMU sare ta kono kanjou ha tashika na katachi ni ha deki zu ni naze tsutae rare nai no? KURITIKARUSHINKINGU ja ki ga meiru bakari de dakedo watashi ga yuiitsu no kibou ni kawaru nara u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... kidzuiteru kara dakishimeteru kara namida o tsutau hoo ni sotto kuchiduke tere ta kao ni tokimeku hitotsu ni ko da wa tte muchuu ni nare ta kimi no sugata ha tsuyoku kakkou yokatta no watashi dake wa mitometeru no ai no uta o ukeire te u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... mitsumeteru kara nigirishimeru kara watashi no hitomi kimi no nogasa nai te ni tsunaideru omoi sukoshi demo kimi ga waraeru you ni to gikochinai koe furuwase te tsutae ta ai no uta to yobu kiseki u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... |-| Español= u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... Cautivada por las emociones que estan delante de mis ojos las cosas preciadas que yo misma dibujé ¿Las he perdido? Si dices que te gusto entonces el mundo se teñirá, pero si lo que querías era pasar de eso. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Me asustaba poder encontrar la verdadera respuesta, por eso entonces saldré fuera a buscarla u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... Observándote hasta poderte atrapar de mis ojos no vas a escapar Conectemos los sentimientos en nuestras manos Si ríeras aunque fuera un poco, harás que te transmita con mi torpe y temblorosa voz un milagro llamado mi canción de amor u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... Sin saber nada estaba corriendo y siendo engullida por algo ¿Acaso he olvidado el tesoro que había en mi interior? Es posible que estas emociones hallan sido programadas entonces si no tienen forma, ¿Por qué no te los transmití? Con el pensamiento crítico, lo único que hago es deprimirme, pero lo único que debo hacer es convertirlo en esperanza Teniendo noticias de ti y abrazándote suavemente besos las lágrimas que caen de tus mejillas Con cara vergonzosa, me altero Tan solo una cosa me hacía enloquecer y era tu genial y fuerte figura de la que me alegraba Es lo único que tengo que admitir Quiero que aceptes mi canción de amor u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... Observándote hasta poderte atrapar de mis ojos no vas a escapar Conectemos los sentimientos en nuestras manos Si ríeras aunque fuera un poco, harás que te transmita con mi torpe y temblorosa voz un milagro llamado mi canción de amor u~ papaupapau~ paupapa! ... Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013